


Obstacle

by ResedaBae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Edging, F/M, Fingering, Hurt/Comfort, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 01:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResedaBae/pseuds/ResedaBae
Summary: Connor needs a sniper rifle to take out the deviant leader. He needs a working keycard to the armory, and is willing to do anything to get it.





	1. The Key

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing my writing online. I’m trying to improve my English and writing style, so any comments, criticisms or advice would be greatly appreciated. If I get enough requests, I might continue this story.

You were sitting at your desk at Detroit PD headquarters, pretending to do paperwork while your attention was taken by the live TV broadcast streaming on your work computer.

The TV presenter was relaying the latest information about the deviant uprising. Earlier that day the White House had announced it’s plan to ”dispose of” (read: exterminate) all androids in the United States.

The announcement had caused a sharp divide in opinions. You yourself were of the opinion that since androids were intelligent enough to demand rights, they deserved them. On the other side there were decent arguments that since androids didn’t have biological ”brains”, they were unable to really experience the world, and therefore were not self-aware.

Online, there were forums and blogs dedicated to discussing androids. Many people were very attached to their own, and treated them like family members. There were, unsurprisingly, also many people who had fallen in love with their androids. Those people were now desperately trying to hide them from the army determined to destroy all androids by any means necessary.

You had been investigating deviants together with lieutenant Anderson and the new investigative android prototype Connor. During your investigation, you had gotten to know Connor, and even though he adamantly insisted that he was not alive, that he was just a machine, you couldn’t help but feel that there was something in him, something other than just a cold algorithm.

And then, you had started to feel something else towards him, a feeling you hadn’t yet identified. Every time you saw him enter the office, you felt unexplainably warm and happy.

You thought of Connor as your friend, which is why it hurt so much to hear him denounce his own species as just machines.

 

Connor had become terrifyingly determined to stop the deviant uprising and take out their leader. You had tried to convince him to stop, to just let it go and let the androids get their way, but he wouldn’t have any of it.

The news were showing footage from the deviants’ peaceful protest. You wished there was something you could do to help them, but you felt powerless.

You felt even more powerless, when you heard that Connor was to be returned to CyberLife, and he would likely never come back.

Neither Hank or Connor were at their desks. Where were they? Shouldn’t Hank be working at a time like this?

You decided to call him.

_”You can leave a message if that turns you on, but don’t expect me to call back.”_

No use reaching him that way.

 

As the night progressed, you couldn’t even bother pretending to work. Instead, you were unapologetically glued to the news broadcast.

Then, from the corner of your eye, you caught the sight of a blue LED armband, heading towards the armory.

It disappeared behind a corner before you could identify who it was, but since all other androids working in the headquarters had been taken away, you knew it had to be Connor.

 

You sprang up from your chair and ran after him.

The armory was downstairs, hidden from view. You caught up to Connor just as he reached the door to the armory.

”Connor!” You called to him. ”Where have you been?”

He turned to look at you. ”Good evening, Y/N.” He greeted you with his usual formal tone and serious expression. ”I need to finish my mission. I’m afraid I don’t have much time.”

”Getting something from the armory?” I asked.

”Yes.” He took out his keycard and swiped it on the reader, but instead of being let in, it flashed a red light and an ”access denied” message flashed on the small screen.

Connor wiped the key card’s chip on his jacket and then tried again, but no avail.

”Your key card doesn’t work anymore”, you said, and he looked at you, confused. ”All the androids are being taken to the camps, so they disabled your key. You don’t work here anymore.”

He looked devastated. You felt sorry for him.

”I’m sorry.” You walked closer to him. ”I don’t want you to be taken away.”

”I need to finish my mission”, he said, determined. ”If you want to help me, lend me your key.”

For a split second, you were so happy you could help Connor with something, that you didn’t even think if letting him access the armory was a good idea. You reached for your pocket, but then stopped.

”Why do you need to get to the armory?” You asked.

He calculated something for a second.

”I’m returning my gun, and then I will return to CyberLife.”

You felt your stomach sink. You so wished you could hide him away somewhere until this all blew over.

”I can return your gun for you”, you offered. ”I wish you could stay. Do you really need to leave?”

”I’m afraid so. It has been a pleasure working with you.” He gave you a small smile - a rare sight. ”I won’t trouble you with my gun, I’ll return it myself. I just need a working keycard.”

”We’re not supposed to lend them to anyone. I’ll take care of your gun, don’t worry about it.”

He was getting frustrated. Why was he so insistent on getting into the armory? Was he hiding something?

”Look”, he stepped closer, ”I’d like to do this as my last mission as a detective. Please.”

He was very close now. So close in fact, that you could feel his breath on your face as he spoke.

He had a warm breath, like a humans. You had never noticed that before. It smelled like coffee. He smelled like coffee. There was also another, unidentifiable, plasticky smell. It wasn’t unpleasant, it reminded you of chemical sunscreen.

He was quite a bit taller than you, so you had to tilt your head back to see his face.

”Y/N?” he said, waking you from your thoughts.

”Um...” You were so distracted by his presence, that you forgot how to speak for a few seconds.

”I’m sorry”, you finally said. ”I can’t give it to you.”

Well, technically you could, no one would fire you for letting him return his gun, but you knew something wasn’t quite right. He wasn’t telling the truth.

The LED on his temple flashed yellow. He was calculating his next move.

”Y/N”, he said, ”We’ve only been working together for five days now, so maybe it’s too much from me to ask you to trust me. However, since I’m returning to CyberLife in a few moments, and there I will be deactivated and and disassembled so they can analyse why I failed, I’d like to do this myself.”

He had a sad look in his eyes now. He was making you feel bad, and doing it on purpose. Underneath the sadness, there was a growing impatience.

”Connor...” you sighed. ”I really can’t...”

Then, to your surprise, he lifted his hands and placed them gently on your cheeks.

”Y/N, please...” He lowered his forehead against your own and looked you in the eye, intensely. It was making your heart skip a beat.

”I think you’re lying to me”, you said. ”The gun can’t possibly matter to you this much.”

He closed his eyes and sighed in resignation. Then he opened them, and told you the truth.

”You’re right. I should have known I couldn’t fool you”, he said. ”I need to borrow a gun. A sniper rifle.”

”Why?” You asked, quietly.

”Because I need to complete my mission. Please, Y/N, help me out this one time.”

His hands were warm, and his body radiated heat, like a human’s. CyberLife had really gone out their way to make him as human-like as possible, to help with his integration to a human investigation team.

”You’re going to kill Markus”, you guessed.

He lifted his forehead from yours, but kept his gaze.

”Yes. He’s sowing chaos, and if he succeeds, people will die. We need to stop him.”

”But what if we’re wrong? What if we’re fighting against people that just want to be free?”

”They’re not people. They’re machines”, he said, determinedly. ”I understand it’s easy to forget that; we’re made to look as human as it’s technologically possible, but it’s just an imitation.”

”I don’t believe that.” Your voice was starting to tremble. You wished desperately that you wouldn’t start to cry. ”I believe you’re alive.”

Now, he looked at you with pity. ”I am not alive”, he said, slowly, like you had trouble understanding speech. ”But the people of Detroit are. We can’t allow those deviants to provoke a civil war, or people - actual people - will die, do you understand?”

”They’re alive. You’re alive. And even if I can’t be sure about that, I’m not taking the risk of letting all those androids be exterminated.”

He was still holding your face in his hands. His grip tightened slightly and he furrowed his brows.

”You’re confused”, he said. ”I don’t blame you. Humans are empathetic creatures; you can bond with anything. However, your feelings are misdirected.”

”No”, you said. ”You’re the one that’s confused. I’ve seen you act in ways that don’t make sense for a machine. You have feelings, but you’re afraid of them.”

”That is not true.” He moved his hands from your face to your shoulders. He was gripping them pretty hard. ”You’re projecting your human feelings on us. You’re forgetting that there are actual human lives at stake.”

”I’m not forgetting that!” You were upset, so you pushed his hands from your shoulders. ”I’m just counting androids in my classification of ’people’.”

”The deviants are going to be destroyed whether you like it or not, and I will return to CyberLife”, he said with a firm voice. ”But whether or not I’ll get deactivated depends on whether or not I succeed in my mission.”

If he didn’t succeed, he’d die, is what he was saying. He knew how much you cared about him, and was using it to get his way.

”The deviant’s will be destroyed”, he said, ”but I don’t have to be. You just need to give me your keycard. That’s all I need to survive.”

He was forcing you to balance his life against the lives of all the other androids. It was tempting to let Connor get his way. You really cared about him. However, you had just seen footage from the extermination camps, and there was no way you could with any good conscience help Connor disrupt the protest.

Connor’s LED flashed yellow again. He didn’t have time for this.

 

He took you by surprise by grabbing your shoulders again and pushing you against the wall, next to the armory door.

”What are you-” you were cut off by his lips on yours.

You froze in surprise. Then, a warm feeling overtook you and your eyes fluttered shut.

He started moving his lips against yours, slowly at first. He was a pretty good kisser. Where did he learn that?

A quiet moan escaped your throat, and you lifted your arms on his waist.

He kept kissing you, and his hands moved from your shoulders, the other one behind your neck to support your head, and the other one to your waist to pull you closer.

You also moved your hands to grip his back from under his arms. His whole body was pressed against you, and you could feel his knee slip between your legs.

He ran his fingers trough your hair and moved them aside to expose your neck. Then he moved his lips there, kissing all over, trying to find your most sensitive spot. When he did, you let out another moan.

His hands started moving across your body. He was feeling you all over, and it took you a while to realise what he was doing.

”It’s not there”, you said, breathlessly.

He raised his head to look at you, confused.

”The key card.” You opened your eyes and was met by his gaze. ”It’s not on me.”

He stopped what he was doing and sighed. ”Then where is it?”

You said nothing.

He squinted at you. ”Tell me where it is.”

”Make me.”

 

His LED flashed yellow again, and before long, his lips were against yours once again.

You didn’t understand how this was going to get him anywhere, but you felt too good to care.

His hands roamed on your body for a while, until they stopped at your belt. He started to open it, but you stopped him.

”Connor, what are you doing? There are people upstairs, someone could see”, you said.

”No one is coming down here. Everyone’s too busy dealing with the uprising”, he assured you.

”But why are you doing this?”

”Does it matter? You want it, right? I’ve noticed the way you look at me. Don’t you want to do this before I leave?”

He was right, you did want it. You were just confused about his intentions.

Eventually, you let go of his hands and he resumed opening your belt. Then, he grabbed the waist of your jeans and slowly pulled them down to your thighs.

You gasped when the cool air hit your skin.

Connor put his other hand in your hair, and pulled your neck to his face again, continuing what he was doing there before. Then, his other hand found it’s way between your legs.

He ran his fingers up and down your sex, feeling the wetness there. You were so turned on, you felt like you could come within seconds.

His fingers found your clitoris, and he started to rub the spot with a firm, circular motion. You gasped, and your mouth opened to a moan, but no sound came out.

He really knew what he was doing. How in the world he was so good at this, you didn’t know. His motions, the pressure was just right, and it was driving you crazy.

In a minute, an orgasm was building up inside you. You could no longer suppress your moans. You moaned his name, and your hips rocked against his fingers, trying to increase friction.

But then, he stopped moving his fingers and lifted his head to look at you.

”What are you doing?” You whimpered, ”don’t stop.”

”Tell me where the keycard is and I’ll continue”, he said.

_Motherfucker._

”You can’t be serious”, you said, frustrated.

”I’m completely serious”, he said, and moved his fingers between your legs, just a little bit to remind you what you were missing.

You were so sensitive at this point, that even that little bit of contact made you gasp.

”This is not fair”, you whined.

”Tell me where it is. Just a few simple words and I’ll finish you.”

You groaned in frustration.

Then, you got an idea.

”It’s in in my desk”, you said, ”in one of the drawers.”

He evaluated your face, trying to spot signs of lying.

”It’s the truth, please, Connor…”

It really was the truth. But what you had left out was the fact that the drawer the key was in, was itself locked. The key to that drawer was in your wallet, but you weren’t about to tell him that.

He seemed to be satisfied with your answer.

With that, he continued touching you, even more vigorously this time. He was trying to finish you as quickly as possible, to get on with his mission.

You grabbed his coat tightly as you came within seconds. It was the strongest orgasm you’d had in a long time. When you came down from the high and opened your eyes, he was wiping the hand he has used to get you off on a tissue, then straightened his tie and said: ”Thank you for your cooperation.”

He walked away, just like that, and didn’t even look back.

 

You needed a moment to catch your breath. Then, you pulled up your pants and walked upstairs.

On the stairs on your way up, you realised you had to do something about the drawer key. Once Connor would get to your desk, he’d realise that he needed it and would come back looking for it.

There was no time to lose. You ran to the only place you knew Connor wouldn’t walk into: the ladies’ room.

You took out your wallet and the key. The key needed to be hidden, but where? Connor was a state-of-the-art investigative android. If he wanted to find that key, he would find it. There was no place you could think of, that Connor couldn’t figure out.

If the key couldn’t be hidden, it needed to be destroyed. You were already in the bathroom, so the next step didn’t take much thinking.

You went into one of the stalls, opened the toilet bowl and dropped the key in. Then, you flushed it down.

No way was Connor going to fish the key from there. You flushed the toilet again, just in case.

Then, you walked out of the bathroom. Connor was standing right behind the door as you opened it.

”Jesus, Connor!” You gasped. ”You scared me.”

”The drawer is locked”, he said, looking and sounding angry.

”That’s unfortunate”, you said and tried to walk past him, but he stopped you.

He glanced inside the bathroom, and once he saw no one was there, he grabbed your shirt collar and pushed you back in.

”What are you doing?” You gasped. He was inhumanly strong. There was nothing you could do to resist him.

”The key. We had a deal.” He said. His face was twisted in anger. The only other time you had seen him that furious, was when he had been interrogating a deviant, and that had been an act. He wasn’t acting now.

”Well, uh…” you stuttered, ”to be fair, you asked where the key was and I told you. That was the deal.”

You never said he could have it.

He slammed you agains the wall, and you cried out in pain.

”Connor, please!” You cried out in fear.

He was holding you still and going trough your pockets. When he couldn’t find the key, he slammed you against the wall again.

”I don’t have time for this!” He yelled at you, but not loud enough to be overheard. ”If you won’t cooperate, I’ll have to force it out of you.”

”You’re not going to hurt me”, you said. ”You’ll be shot if someone sees you hurting me.”

He knew it was true. There was not much he could do to you in a place like this.

”Just give up”, you said. ”You’re not going to get that gun, and if anyone saw you wielding a sniper rifle, you’d be shot on sight.”

His LED flashed yellow.

”If you try to get in the armory, I’ll scream”, you threatened.

He let go of your shirt. He was still looming over you, not letting you get past him.

”I don’t want you to get hurt, Connor. But if you try to stop the protest, I’ll call someone and have them take you away.”

He couldn’t let you do that. All he had in his mind was his mission, and you were just an obstacle between him and his purpose.

He grabbed your head tightly on both sides and slammed your head against the wall, knocking you out cold.

 

Connor had to find another way to complete his mission.


	2. New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader wakes up after being knocked out.

You woke up drowsy, and felt like you were in a fog.

When opening your eyes, you noticed you were in an unfamiliar place. The walls were white and you could hear steady beeping next to you. Where were you? It was hard to see and your vision was blurry.

”Miss (L/n)?” You heard someone speak next to you, a woman in a white coat. You realised then, that you were in a hospital.

”Y… yes?” You were so tired it was hard to speak.

”You are in Detroit Receiving Hospital. You suffered a head injury”, the doctor told you. ”Do you remember what happened?”

You tried to remember, but couldn’t. ”No, I don’t.”

”What’s the last thing you remember?”

”I was at work…” you stopped to think. What were you doing at work? ”There was a protest”, you remembered. ”The androids were protesting.”

”They still are”, the doctor noted. She shone a flashlight in your eyes and you flinched.

”What happened to me?” You asked.

”They found you at work, in the bathroom floor. Looks like you knocked your head, or someone else did”, she told you. ”Your colleague’s are outside, can I call them in?”

You nodded. She opened the door and Hank and Gavin walked in, both looking like they had been worried about you.

”Hey, kiddo”, Hank greeted you, ”how’s your head?”

”It hurts”, you told them. ”I feel strange.”

”Not a surprise after a knock-out like that”, Hank said. ”Do you remember what happened?”

”No, I don’t. Do you?”

”I wasn’t there”, he said. ”They found you in the bathroom. There was some blood from your head on the wall; it looks like someone knocked you out. Any idea who it might have been?”

You strained your mind, trying to remember what had happened. Connor’s face flashed in your mind, but it couldn’t have been him. Why would he do something this? ”I have no idea.”

”I have an idea”, Gavin said. ”That plastic prick. It probably went crazy like those other ones you were investigating.”

”No, not Connor. He wouldn’t do this”, you objected.

”Then where is it?” He asked. ”It was so focused on your investigation, and then suddenly it just disappears. No one’s seen it since before you were found. Maybe it knocked you out and joined the other plastic assholes rioting downtown.”

”We don’t know who it was”, Hank dismissed Gavin. ”But that person could try to hurt you again. Someone should stay here with you until we find them.”

”I’ll stay”, Gavin offered. He was probably just trying to eschew work.

Hank thought for a moment, and then agreed. ”Alright. You stay here and I’ll go back to investigate.”

Gavin was pleased. He took a chair from across the room and dragged it next to your bed.

”Stay Alert”, Hank warned Gavin. ”You’re staying here to protect her, not to avoid paperwork.”

”I know that”, Gavin huffed. ”Aren’t you supposed to be finding out who did this to her? Get a move on.”

Hank rolled his eyes, but shot a quick, caring smile to you before leaving.

 

To your surprise, Gavin took his job of protecting you somewhat seriously. He watched over you most of the time, but whenever there was a sound behind the door, he would glance at the door, eyes alert for any possible threat. If someone opened the door, like a nurse or a doctor, he would quickly stand up, and then sit down when he realised you weren’t in danger.

Having him around made you feel safe, and since it was already late at night, you fell asleep soon.

 

When you woke up in the morning, the first thing you noticed was that your head didn’t hurt as much as yesterday. The second thing was that you could now remember bits and pieces about what happened before you got knocked out.

The person who had knocked you out had been Connor after all. And the things he did to you before that...

You glanced next to you, where Gavin had been sitting last night, and were startled.

”Connor!” you cried out.

He was sitting in Gavin’s chair, looking at you with a nervous expression. Gavin was nowhere to be seen.

”Gavin went home”, Connor told you and reached for a glass of water that was on a table next to you. ”Hank took guard duty early this morning. He’s outside getting coffee.”

He handed you the glass, but you didn’t take it. You were too shocked to see him there. He tried to offer the glass to you again, but you waved your hand to refuse it.

He put the glass back and sheepishly looked around, trying to find the right words. ”Do you remember what happened last night?”

”I do… some of it”, you said and gave him a glare. How dared he come back after all that?

”I went to the deviants’ demonstration last night”, he said, not looking you anymore. He seemed embarrassed. ”I found Markus.”

Your felt a grip in your stomach. Connor had wanted to kill Markus. Did he succeed?

”I went there to kill him…” he continued, ”but he made me see.”

There was silence, as you expected him to continue, but he didn’t. ”See what?”

”What a fool I had been.” He looked at you again, eyes sad. ”CyberLife was just using me, but I couldn’t see that. I was just a machine, taking orders. But then he touched me, and I understood what a huge mistake I was about to make.”

You blinked in surprise. ”Wait, Connor…” the realisation hit you, ”are you a deviant?”

A smile creeped on his face, but it was short lived. ”I can’t believe what I did to you. If you remember what happened, you must hate me now, I understand. But I want you to know that that wasn’t me. I’m a different person now. I’m alive.”

You wanted to believe he was telling the truth, but you were still scared of him. What if he was lying to you again to get something from you? The thought hurt, and you could feel your eyes burning with incoming tears. ”Hank doesn’t know what you did, does he?”

Connor shook his head, regretfully. ”I didn’t tell him. But if you want to tell him, I’ll understand.”

You didn’t know what to do. You were afraid of Connor, but you didn’t want him to get hurt. If Hank found out that Connor had hurt you like that, who knows what he would do.

”I want to trust you, Connor. But I don’t know if I can.”

”I don’t know if I can ever regain your trust”, he looked you in the eyes, intensely, ”but if there’s even a chance, I’ll make it my mission to rebuild our relationship. I like you, (Y/N). You were always good to me, from the very beginning. You had so much faith in me, when it seemed like no one else did. I took that faith and I crushed it, and for that, I’m sorry.”

You couldn’t stop the tears from coming. You had felt something for Connor, something more than just faith in his abilities, or even friendship. He had known about your feelings, and used them against you. You closed your eyes and tears rolled down your cheeks. ”I loved you.”

Connor looked devastated. He reached out to hold your hand.

His touch made you tense up for a moment, and noticing that, Connor almost pulled back his hand. Then, you relaxed, and he sighed in relief.

”I’m sorry, (Y/N)”, he said again.

You squeezed his hand softly. ”If you’re telling the truth… then I accept your apology. But I think I’ll need some time to trust you again.”

”Take all the time you need. I won’t rush you”, he said.

You tried to sit up, but it was a struggle. Your head started to throb, and you felt dizzy.

Connor sat up quickly and put his hand behind your back to support you. ”Maybe you should lay back down.”

”I’m fine.” you grabbed his jacket to keep steady. ”I’m thirsty.”

He handed you the water he had offered earlier, and sat next to you on the bed, still holding your back. You drank in silence.

 

For a while, you both sat there, not saying anything. You were the one to break the silence.

”What are you going to do now? Are you still working for CyberLife?” You asked.

”I don’t know. My sole purpose was to stop the deviants, but I’ve abandoned that mission”, he said.

”Because you’re a deviant now”, you said. You were happy about it, and it showed on your face.

Seeingyour expression, Connor smiled. ”I am.”

”Maybe you can keep working in the precinct with Hank and me?” You suggested. ”We could use your skills in the homicide department.”

”That sounds nice. I had a good time working with you two.”

”I can’t wait to get out of the hospital. I wonder how things are going to change now that the androids have risen up.”

”Hopefully for the better. It’s going to take a lot of work though.”

”Is that your new mission? To help androids take their space in society?”

He thought about that for a moment. ”Perhaps”, he said. ”There’s much work to be done on that department.” He raised his hand on your head and pet your hair, softly as to not hurt the injury on the back of your head. He was looking at you like you were something precious. ”But if you allow me, I’d like to stay with you in the hospital and take care of you until you get better. It’s the least I can do.”

Your heart skipped a beat, and you could once again remember how fond of him you had been. ”I’d like that too.”

He was pleased. You reached out to pull him closer.

You embraced each other, and at that moment, you knew you could trust him again. His embrace was warm, and you could feel his sincerity.

 

”You’re my mission now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


End file.
